TBWTPT's Tributes (Season 2)
These are all the tributes of FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne or The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo. He is proud of each and everyone of them. Please dont steal any of them, or I will come down on you hard. The numbers in the brackets are the districts the tribute would be placed in if the first district is unavailable. The Tributes (Generation 1) District 0 - Astrology Male- Hyperion Lleaud (10) Female- Equinox Nova (5) District 1 - Luxury Male- Zaffre Quartz (2) Female- Orchid Quartz (2) District 2 - Masonry Male- Silvanus Justice (4) Female- Minerva Den (7) District 3 - Technology Male- Odysseus Moss (6) Female- Honoria May Borealis (12) District 4 - Fishing Male- Dune Glade (1) Female- Chione Nereus (0) District 5 - Power Male- Slate Vale (8) Female- Solaris Eurus (3) District 6 - Transport Male- Lev Absalon (9) Female- Melusine Lark (9) District 7 - Lumber Male- Xanthus Gyges (11) Female- Petra Liit (5) District 8 - Textiles Male- August Mint (10) Female- Hyacinth Lapis (13) District 9 - Grain Male- Chance Sky (0) Female- Acacia Range (2) District 10 - Livestock Male- Ilara Spruce (6) Female- Sable Rose (0) District 11 - Agriculture Male- Cyprian Arys (7) Female- Isolde Esyllt (Capitol) District 12 - Mining Male- Breccan Ashmen (13) Female- Beta Spring (4) District 13 - Graphite Male- Vector Weston (2) Female- Astra Diall (9) District 14 - Muttations Male- Ksy Rome (13) Female- Elixyvett Springs (4) Capitol - Medicine Male- Adirus Flur (1) Female- Aurelia Gracchus (1) The Pictures (Lunaii) (Generation 1) Equinox.png|Equinox Nova D0 Hyperion.png|Hyperion Lleaud D0 Orchid.png|Orchid Quartz D1 Zaffre.png|Zaffre Quartz D1 Minerva.png|Minerva Den D2 Silvanus.png|Silvanus Justice D2 Honoria.png|Honoria May Borealis D3 Odysseus.png|Odysseus Moss D3 Chione.png|Chione Nereus D4 Dune.png|Dune Glade D4 Solaris.png|Solaris Eurus D5 Slate.png|Slate Vale D5 Melusine.png|Melusine Lark D6 Lev.png|Lev Absalon D6 Petra.png|Petra Liit D7 Xanthus.png|Xanthus Gyges D7 Hyacinth.png|Hyacinth Lapis D8 August.png|August Mint D8 Acacia.png|Acacia Range D9 Chance.png|Chance Sky D9 Sable.png|Sable Rose D10 Ilara.png|Ilara Spruce D10 Isolde.png|Isolde Esyllt D11 Cyprian.png|Cyprian Arys D11 Beta.png|Beta Spring D12 Breccan.png|Breccan Ashmen D12 Astra.png|Astra Diall D13 Vortex.png|Vortex Weston D13 Elixyvett.png|Elixyvett Springs D14 Ksy.png|Ksy Rome D14 Aurelia.png|Aurelia Gracchus Capitol Adirus.png|Adirus Flur Capitol The Pictures (Real Life) (Generation 1) Equinox Nova.jpg|Equinox Nova D0 Hyperion Lleuad.jpg|Hyperion Lleaud D0 Orchid Quartz.jpg|Orchid Quartz D1 Zaffre Quartz.jpg|Zaffre Quartz D1 Minerva Den.jpg|Minerva Den D2 Silvanus Justice.jpg|Silvanus Justice D2 Honoria May Borealis.jpg|Honoria May Borealis D3 Odysseus Moss.jpg|Odysseus Moss D3 Chione Nereus.jpg|Chione Nereus D4 Dune Glade.jpg|Dune Glade D4 Solaris Eurus.jpg|Solaris Eurus D5 Slate Vale.jpg|Slate Vale D5 Melusine Lark.jpg|Melusine Lark D6 Lev Absalon.jpg|Lev Absalon D6 Petra Liit.jpg|Petra Liit D7 Xanthus Gyges.png|Xanthus Gyges D7 Hyacinth Lapis.jpg|Hyacinth Lapis D8 August Mint.jpg|August Mint D8 Acacia Range.jpg|Acacia Range D9 Chance Sky.jpg|Chance Sky D9 Sable Rose.jpg|Sable Rose D10 Ilara Spruce.jpg|Ilara Spruce D10 Isolde Esyllt.jpg|Isolde Esyllt D11 Cyprian Arys.jpg|Cyprian Arys D11 Beta Spring.jpg|Beta Spring D12 Breccan Ashmen.jpg|Breccan Ashmen D12 Astra Diall.jpg|Astra Diall D13 Vortex Weston.jpg|Vortex Weston D13 Elixyvett Springs.jpg|Elixyett Springs D14 Ksy Rome.jpg|Ksy Rome D14 Aurelia Gracchus.jpg|Aurelia Gracchus Capitol Adirus Flur.jpg|Adirus Flur Capitol The Tributes (Generation 2) District 0 - Astrology Male- Frost Dia (2) Female- Aura Alexander (9) District 1 - Luxury Male- Avid Dime (4) Female- Bridgette Dime (4) District 2 - Masonry Male- Zinc Callisto (12) Female- Allegro Rush (4) District 3 - Technology Male- Haco Amias (13) Female- Divinity Grace (5) District 4 - Fishing Male- Marsh Steel (12) Female- Tyche Rivers (0) District 5 - Power Male- Caius Rays (7) Female- Eris Jett (13) District 6 - Transport Male- Lonan Finch (5) Female- Aspen Cessair (Capitol) District 7 - Lumber Male- Bastille Draught (2) Female- Lipse Marts (11) District 8 - Textiles Male- Liir Fluor (4) Female- Destry Gracia (13) District 9 - Grain Male- Viridian Umber (11) Female- Dust Dickson (4) District 10 - Livestock Male- Pillani Violo (9) Female- Leena Vertech (1) District 11 - Agriculture Male- Female- Rye Leaf (9) District 12 - Mining Male- Female- Fire Nickson (13) District 13 - Graphite Male- Female- Jone Depaul (3) District 14 - Muttations Male- Female- Capitol - Medicine Male- Female- The Pictures (Lunaii) (Generation 2) Aura.png|Aura Alexander D0 Frost.png|Frost Dia D0 Bridgette.png|Bridgette Dime D1 Avid.png|Avid Dime D1 Allegro.png|Allegro Rush D2 Zinc.png|Zinc Callisto D2 Divinity.png|Divinity Grace D3 Haco.png|Haco Amias D3 Tyche.png|Tyche Rivers D4 Marsh.png|Marsh Steel D4 Eris.png|Eris Jett D5 Caius.png|Caius Rays D5 Aspen.png|Aspen Cessair D6 Lonan.png|Lonan Finch D6 Lipse.png|Lipse Marts D7 Bastille.png|Bastille Draught D7 Destry.png|Destry Gracia D8 Liir.png|Liir Fluor D8 Dust.png|Dust Dickson D9 Viridian.png|Viridian Umber D9 Leena.png|Leena Vertech D10 The Pictures (Real Life) (Generation 2) Aura Alexander.jpg|Aura Alexander D0 Frost Dia.jpg|Frost Dia D0 Bridgette Dime.jpg|Bridgette Dime D1 Avid Dime.jpg|Avid Dime D1 Allegro Rush.jpg|Allegro Rush D2 Zinc Callisto.jpg|Zinc Callisto D2 Divinity Grace.jpg|Divinity Grace D3 Haco Amias.jpg|Haco Amias D3 Tyche Rivers.jpg|Tyche Rivers D4 Marsh Steel.jpg|Marsh Steel D4 Eris Jett.jpg|Eris Jett D5 Caius Rays.jpg|Caius Rays D5 Aspen Cessair.jpg|Aspen Cessair D6 Lonan Finch.jpg|Lonan Finch F6 Lipse Marts.jpg|Lipse Marts D7 Bastille Draught.jpg|Bastille Draught D7 Destry Garcia.jpg|Destry Gracia D8 Liir Fluor.jpg|Liir Fluor D8 Dust Dickson.jpg|Dust Dickson D9 Viridian Umber.jpg|Viridian Umber D9 Leena Vertech.jpg|Leena Vertech D10 Category:FinnickIsTheAwesomeOne's Tribute's Category:Tributes